NightClan
__NOEDITSECTION__ FireClan belongs to Avalon, but is currently in the paws of Splash. Please ask to create a member. (See affiliations to view open spots). Click here for the RP. Founder: Fireclaw Current Leader: Stormstar Current Deputy: '''Tigerfrost '''Current Medicine Cat: Raintail R U L E S #You must create a warrior before you can create any other ranking cats. #Please ask SplishSplashSploosh to create a FireClan Cat. Any FireClan Cats made without permission will be deleted/removed from the Clan. #Mentor and Apprentice pairs cannot be RPed by the same user, they must be different users. #If you want to become mates with another user's cat, ask the user first. If you own both cats, they can become mates. #You may become a kit as long as their is an expecting queen in the nursery. ##Queens with kits already born cannot accept any new kits unless they are adopted or another queen dies. ##Ask the owner of the queen before you make a kit. #You may not be a Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat at the same time as Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat. Medicine Cat apprentice does not count (However they will remain an apprentice until you no longer occupy an Leader/Deputy/Medicine cat rankings.) #Please stay active on the wiki to remain in FireClan. ##If you are leader/deputy/medicine cat and you are inactive for a month, you will be demoted of your status. I will leave a warning message on your wall a week prior to the demotion. ##If you are a warrior/apprentice/queen/or kit, and you are inactive for two months, you will be removed from the current rankings and marked as deceased. I will leave a warning message on your wall 2 weeks prior. ##If you are going away for a long time and will be unable to RP, please let me know so I don't demote you of your status. Also see if you can find someone to RP for you while you are gone. |-| Clan Info = T E R R I T O R Y FireClan's territory is a large beautiful grassland. Most of the year the grass is a golden yellow but in early spring it is a lush green. There are three streams that run through the moor that meet up to one large river. These three streams are called Stone Creek, Green Creek, and Crystal Creek. Stone Creek gets its name for the many stones that line its banks and floor. The Green Creek is filled with algae and amphibians; this creek is the most avoided. Crystal Creek has crystal clear waters and is sweet to the tongue; in the calmer sections of the brook, water lilies grow. There are a few trees that grow in the grassland. Large ancient oaks that provide much needed shade from the blasting sunlight. These areas are known for being prey rich. To the north of the territory are rocky hills that are home to the clans rabbit supply. Large rocks just out from the side of the curving hills making excellent hiding places for prey. Cats must be careful though cause venomous snakes such as rattlesnakes and copperheads are known to live here too. On the highest hill sits the Moon Rock, the clans way of reaching StarClan. Whomever sleeps on top of this rock will be carried to the heavens above. During the dry season, wild fires are possible to happen, however, the clan has no fear of these. Their camp is enclosed by one of the streams so they have no worry of their camp being destroyed. These wild fires are essential for life on the plains. They may destroy large sections of their territory but this is healed up by next spring with new fresh grass. The welcome the fires and see them as a good sign from StarClan rather than viewing them as a bad omen. It represents that FireClan will live on. But if no fires spark in the dry season, it brings fear as a bad omen of what might come. C H A R A C T E R Loyal, swift, courageous, fearless can describe FireClan. Known as one of the bravest clans around, FireClan is said to have fire burning in their bones just as the fire that rules their territory. They are strong and extreamly loyal to their own and will die protecting their clan. Much like WindClan and ThunderClan, these cats are the ones blazing across battle. B A T T L E ♦ T E C H N I Q U E S Like their hunting, FireClan cats can easily sneak up on an enemy through the tall grass silently. They have even figured out a way to hind their scent by rolling in wheat seeds and mud so they blend in with the scent of the grass. Silent Finale: This is their greatest move. By silently surrounding an enemy they all at once spring forward from the tall grass and slaying any victims in the center of the radius. It is the best way to finish a battle which is way it is named, The Silent Finale. Silent but Deadly: This move is similar to the Silent Finale but is preformed by one attacker with many enemies. By silently maneuvering through the grass, the attacker can slay an enemy unnoticed and swiftly and silently with out alerting any other enemies. Wall of Fire: This technique is used for defense. By lining up shoulder to shoulder, the cats create a wall in front of what ever it is they are protecting. Multiple rows can be added to make the wall stronger but it will make the length smaller. Another version of this is by circling around the object of protection rather than forming a wall. This is referred to as the Ring of Fire. Smoke of Illusion: The smoke of illusion is a very hard battle technique to accomplish and needs to be handled carefully if you want it to damage the enemy well. It is executed by tossing large leaf-sacks of ash into the air so when they land, they explode into a cloud of smoke and ash. The higher the sack is tossed, the larger the smoke cloud will be. Only warriors are allowed to use these since they are very delicate to handle and extremely hard to use. These ash clouds are used to confuse the enemy since any cats caught inside will have limited vision and not be able to see anything more than a tail-length in front of them. The ash also stings the eyes and clogs the lungs so the victim has limited breathing. Sometimes it can kill a cat if the linger in the cloud for too long. Sometimes the ash sacks are thrown in a way to for a wall or enclose the enemy like the Silent Finale and Wall of Fire. Though they are only used in such a way when the clan is low on warriors. P R E Y The prey that lives in the territory are mainly rabbits and field mice. Birds are a possible catch for the many grasshoppers and occasional trees. Quail are a rare treat and are most active in the spring. Though frogs may be disgusting to eat, they are an easy pick for the new apprentices. H U N T I N G ♦ T E C H N I Q U E S FireClan members are experts at stalking prey through the tall grass of the grassland home. They know how to pass by unseen and unheard. They are best at sitting still in a patch of tall grass then waiting for the right moment to leap out and chase down prey with their swift running. Sometimes, one may be lucky to just pounce on the prey if they are close enough. C U S T O M S 'Hunt of Fire' The hunt of fire is held on the first day of the dry season. The tradition started when the first wild fire the clan went through made prey scarce. The elders agreed that at the beginning of the dry season, warriors and apprentices would stock up on food so when the fires came, they would already have prey to feed on until they returned. C A M P Camp is located by the Crystal Creek. It acts as a natural barrier against wild fires and attacks. A large oak tree sprouts in the center of camp covers it in shade for a cool return from a hot patrol in the open sun. It also acts as a natural cover during rain and thunder storms. The surrounding wall is made of natural bushes and brambles that are impossible to get through. Coming into camp, you must leap over the stream to land in the common area. The ground is bare dirt with a few blades of grass here and there. The prey pile is kept next to a large stone behind the oak tree and in front of the nursery and elders den. To the left of the oak tree in line with the barrier is a large stone the arches over slightly. This marks the leaders den. The top of this stone is excellent for sun bathing. A low branch on the oak tree is used for clan meetings and gatherings where the leader sits. Sometimes they will sit on top of the sun rock as well. The nursery is at the furthest end of camp enclosed by a thicket of bushes and thorns. Inside is very dark with little sunlight filtering through. The ground is soft sand covered in moss collected from the creek. It stays cool in summer and warm in winter. There is a secret escape tunnel near the back that was made to help kits and queens escape during an attack or emergency. It is hidden under a large leaf door to prevent curious kits from entering. The elders den is next to the nursery and is equally cozy and protected. The ground in here though is not as soft but is made up for the moss. More sunlight is allowed to filter in making the elders den much lighter than the nursery. The warriors den is to the left of the entrance. The entrence to the den is open wide and anyone can peer in and see who is sleeping. The ground is hard and slightly damp but moss and feather beds keep warriors from sleeping on it. The Apprentice den is right of the entrance and matches the warriors den but is slightly smaller. It isn't as protected either and is the weakest den of all. The medicine den is at the base of the tree burrows into its roots. Inside, herbs are stored along shelves made of the tree roots. There are three moss beds inside for the medicine cat, apprentice and a sick patient. The leaders den is under a large stone that over hangs slightly with a flat top. It burrows into the ground slightly for privacy and has a few bushes around it too. Inside, the floor is covered in soft moss and feathers. The nest is made of rabbit and gopher pelts along with a few feathers too. On the sides of the stone are paw prints left by each clan leader by dipping their foot in a color ointment and pressing their paw against the stone. |-| History = H I S T O R Y To the earliest of their knowledge FireClan was originally part of WindClan. Two cats named Fireclaw and Falconshadow were hungry for power. Both were excellent hunters and did the best for their clan making it a hard decision for whom Onestar should choose for the next deputy. Tragic was Harespring's death. Or was it tragic? Rumor had begun in the tribe that Fireclaw or Falconshadow killed Harespring in hopes of gaining the empty deputy spot. Everyone knew that both Fireclaw and Falconshadow wanted to be deputy very bad. Eventually, a Clan meeting was held after a ThunderClan warrior testified to seeing Fireclaw kill Harespring. But Fireclaw testifies to being on a border patrol by RiverClan with Breezepelt, Sedgewhisker, and Featherpelt who all approved for Fireclaw. Onestar dismissed the trail since Fireclaw seemed to have been proven innocent. He made Sedgewhisker deputy instead of Fireclaw or Flaconshadow. Furious, Falconshadow came up with a plan to kill Sedgewhisker too (For he was the one to kill Harespring). On a border patrol by ThunderClan, he lead Sedgewhisker too close to the stream and she fell in. Since Crowfether and Fernpaw were watching, Falconshadow faked an attempt to rescue Sedgewhisker. When they returned to camp, Crowfeather and Fernpaw explained to Onestar what happened to Sedgewhisker and how Falconshadow attempted to save her. Fireclaw knew that Falconshadow had planned Sedgewhisker's death, but he knew he could do nothing. He watched as Onestar made Falconshadow deputy in honor of trying to save Sedgewhisker's life. A few days later, Onestar had mysteriously died in his sleep taking his last life. Now that Falconshadow was leader, he banned Fireclaw from WindClan. Lucky for FireClaw, he had a few who were loyal to him who followed him out of WindClan too. They went around to the other clans begging to be let in, but they all refused. With no one else to look to, the small band of WindClan cats left the lake and journeyed south in hopes of finding a new home. For 3 months they traveled till they came upon the edges of a large grassland. There was no sign of any cats living there and there was plenty of prey. Fireclaw lead the band to a great oak by a stream of crystal clear water where they rested. The place smelled of fox but it was quite stale. Fireclaw proclaimed this land to be their new home. They began to set up dens and hunting patrols. Around midday, a fox came and attacked their camp. Fireclaw fought bravely protect his knew home and drove the fox away, but he was badly injured. His closets friend and sister Flamewing said to him in his last moments, "It is because of you brother, our new clan will burn brightly like fire." Fireclaw died of his wounds and was buried in the hills to the north. Flamewing was elected as the leader and became Flamestar. Though she never received any 9 lives for the new FireClan had no way to reach StarClan. It was till after Flamestar's death and Quialstar's reign did they find a way to communicate with StarClan. Discovered by their medicine cat Mouse-ear, the large flat rock called the Moon Rock sits open to the sky on the highest hill outside their territory. Also during Quialstar's reign, they met a clan in the woods to the eastern edge of their territory named WolfClan. At first they were hostile to each other but became closer during Eaglestar's reign. Both leaders agreed to hold gatherings every full moon to maintain peace between the tribes. Today, Stormstar leads the clan but relations with WolfClan have not been well. War is expected to break soon. |-| Allegiances = A L L E G I A N C E S 'Present Rankings' Leader Stormstar (AvalonCat) Deputy Open Medicine Cat -Apprentice: Snowpaw Warriors Blazeheart (Garydeansonic) Foxchaser (AvalonCat) Maplewing (Drawkill Dragon) -Apprentice: Ravenpaw Mosspelt (AvalonCat) -Apprentice: Ferretpaw Skywing (AvalonCat) -Apprentice: Sootpaw Snakefeather (PolyBird929) Apprentices: Ferretpaw (Drawkill Dragon) Ravenpaw (AvalonCat) Snowpaw (AvalonCat) Queens Flameflower (AvalonCat) -Kits: Dreamingkit, Cypresskit, Palekit, (1 more open) Kits Cypresskit (QuailWhiskerTheTrash) Dreamingkit (AvalonCat) Palekit (Drawkill Dragon) Elders Flamestrike Snowpaw.jpg|Snowpaw (AvalonCat)|link=Snowpaw FireClan|linktext=Snowpaw Stormstar.jpg|Stormstar (AvalonCat)|link=Stormstar FireClan|linktext=Stormstar Sootpaw.jpg|Sootpaw (1FreeWolf)|link=Sootpaw FireClan|linktext=Sootpaw Skywing.jpg|Skywing (AvalonCat)|link=Skywing FireClan|linktext=Skywing 36a4ef7b8fb608c91f91febe394a1c2f.jpg|Maplewing (Drawkill Dragon)|link=Maplewing FireClan|linktext=Maplewing Flameflower.jpg|Flameflower (AvalonCat)|link=Flameflower FireClan|linktext=Flameflower Mosspelt.jpg|Mosspelt (AvalonCat)|link=Mosspelt FireClan|linktext=Mosspelt Ravenpaw.jpg|Ravenpaw|link=Ravenpaw FireClan|linktext=Ravenpaw Foxchaser.jpg|Foxchaser|link=Foxchaser FireClan|linktext=Foxchaser Dreamingkit.jpg|Dreamingkit|link=Dreamingkit FireClan|linktext=Dreamingkit 24g4rqo.jpg|Ferretpaw (Drawkill Dragon)|link=Ferretpaw FireClan|linktext=Ferretpaw Cypresskit owo.jpg|Cypresskit (QuailWhiskerTheTrash) 'Deceased Members' Cloudsting Copperpaw Eaglestar Feildleap Flamestar Grassleg Oakfire Quailstar Rainkit Slatestreak Whisperpaw 'Past Leaders/Medicine Cats/ Deputies' Leaders Flamestar: Preceded by: none | Succeeded by: Quailfetcher/star Quailstar: Preceded by Flamestar | Succeeded by: Eaglestorm/star Eaglestar: Preceded by Stormstar | Succeeded by: Stormclaw/star Medicine Cats Feildleap: Preceded by: none | Succeeded by: Grassleg Grassleg: Preceded by: Feildleap | Succeeded by: Mouse-ear Mouse-ear: Preceded by: Feildleap | Succeeded by: _______ Deputies Quialfetcher: Preceded by: none | Succeeded by: Oakfire Oakfire: Preceded by: Quailfetcher | Succeeded by: Eaglestorm Eaglestorm: Preceded by Oakfire | Succeeded by: Stormclaw Stormclaw: Preceded by Eaglestorm | Succeeded by: _______ |-| Clan Relations = C L A N ♦ R E L A T I O N S 'BREEZECLAN' BreezeClan belongs toPuppycornashlynn. TBD 'DEATHCLAN' DeathClanClan belongs toXx Hollywing xX. FireClan absolutely despises DeathClan. They think they are a an abomination to the warrior code and StarClan and are immediately hostile to them. 'MAPLECLAN' BreezeClan belongs toMysterySky17. TBD 'FOGCLAN' FogClan belongs to DewSpectrum11. TBD 'RIVERCLAN' RiverClan is far from their sight now but relations with the clan were one of their best. They showed the most hospitality than the other clans when FireClaw was banned from WindClan, offering each cat part of his troop a piece of prey before leaving the lake. IF FireClan were ever to return to the lake, it is hoped for a warm welcome from RiverClan. 'SHADOWCLAN' ShadowClan is seen as an enemy since they have waged war on WindClan in the past and is looked down upon by FireClan. They are grateful to have to never see those fox-hearts again. 'SKYCLAN' FireClan has never met SkyClan but see's them as a Clan like them. Banned from their home and sent off to a new place and a new start. Outsiders sometimes think FireClan worships them though this isn't true, they see SkyClan as an encouragement for them, especially in their early days. 'THUNDERCLAN' FireClan see's ThunderClan as a redeemer and are eternally grateful for their help in the past. After Fireclaw was banned from WindClan, justice was served to Falconstar when ThunderClan drove him out of the lakes for killing three of their cats and attempting to kill Bramblestar. FireClan will always see ThunderClan as an ally. Even if they are miles away from each other. 'WINDCLAN' WindClan was FireClan's original clan but opinions on WindClan are quite diverse in the clan. The elders mainly still feel homesick to WindClan but it has been long enough that everyone else has never lived in WindClan and are happy where they are. 'WOLFCLAN' WolfClan belongs to DreamingWolf1. Relations with WolfClan have changed in the past. In their early years it was quite hostile but grew to be friendly. Now however, tension has increased as scents of WolfClan warriors have recently been found deep in FireClan's territory. [(Usable)[[Category:Role Playing Warrior Clans Category:Clans (Usable)[[Category:Clans (Usable)